The Valley of the Dolls
by DreamPlume
Summary: "In her mind, all was foggy. She wasn't able to discern what was real or not, and the only real sensation she had at this moment was pain. A sharp pain running over her skin, her muscles, her bones, making her body convulse fiercely. "
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone :) It's my first fanfiction in english, and english isn't my native language, so pleassssse, be nice with me, it's a true exercice for me! :D

Lob' on you!

* * *

**The Valley of the Dolls.**  
In the Valley of the dolls we sleep,  
Got a hole inside of me

* * *

**I-La renarde**  
**Bien sûr, vous pourriez comprendre, ce que cette âme était pour moi*  
Un par terre de fleurs d'orange, allongée là tout contre moi.  
C'était par une nuit blanche, passant par-là, passant par-là  
Je pleurai sans le faire entendre,  
Quelque amour d'autrefois.  
(Translation in the end)**

In her mind, all was foggy.  
She wasn't able to discern what was real or not, and the only real sensation she had at this moment was pain. A sharp pain running over her skin, her muscles, her bones, making her body convulse fiercely.  
What happened? She wasn't really able to tell, and her head was so painful, thinking was the last thing she wanted.

**It was a pretty afternoon, the sun was high, and a warm wind was playing in the leaves.  
"Finally, you managed to wake up!"  
It was her voice, sweet and attentive. She noticed she was laying down against her friend's chest.  
"I had a bad dream."  
With her hand, the white haired girl cuddled her black curly head, trying to reassure her.  
"You were far away, someone separated us…" She felt her tears coming to her eyes, the other girl gave her a hug.  
"Nobody will be able to do that, remember? We are the same soul halved.  
\- I remember." **

Another memory. Another fucking memory, fragment of her life she wanted to forget, just to not suffer anymore.  
It was usual, memories came back in the worst moment, the moment when she was fighting with her body, against her stupid malediction.  
"That's nothing… soon it'll be over.. .it'll pass.."  
But no, it wasn't, she was dying without further ado.

She was dying, dying in his hands and it seems that no solution showed to avoid that.  
He wasn't specialized in medicine, and the doctor he called earlier wasn't able to help her, the hospital was too far… she was just dying .  
What trouble.  
At the origin, he was sent to this lost little border village in Minbo Republic, to hunt a strange new animal. A trouble-maker beast that terrorized the region.  
What a deception he felt when he noticed that it wasn't a beast from an unknown species, but just… just a girl. Sure, finding her was a true challenge, her ability to disappear was quite curious, and very handful. He only managed to capture her because of her "illness".  
He made some research, but nothing really helped.

Then, a violent spasm shook her body, attracting his attention. She was scratching her neck painfully.  
He considered the girl one instant, stood up, and stopped the girl from hurting herself more.  
The man looked annoyed, and decided to remove the piece of fabric covering her neck. He discovered something interesting and quite disgusting too: she had some strange deep marks on the skin, oozing, purulent. It's looks clearly painful. The marks had some very elaborate shapes, moving slowly like serpents… moving… it wasn't so usual to an injury to move.  
He came back to his chair in front of the laptop and began another research.  
Maybe with that information, he'll find something about that "illness"?.

A minute ago, she was suffering atrociously, ant the next minute, nothing, nothing but solace.  
She felt her muscles relax, and the painful headache she had decided to leave her, finally. She was emerging, slowly.  
First, she perceived that she wasn't in her humid cave, but lying on a bed.  
She noticed that someone's hand was holding her neck, the girl tried to move, but her body was still too weak. She managed to open her eyes to see someone above her.

"What the fuck?" Her voice was broken, weak , even in that condition, she was trying to undo take his hand. She has a strong accent, a tanned skin, and some features clearly from another country. She has a candid face, and looked young, too young he though.  
"Stop moving."  
Another hand forced her to stay in bed. She wanted to jump on her foot and run away far, but she couldn't: she was glued here. She knew at this moment she'll not able to resist anymore his orders. She knew she had lost her freedom.  
The girl breathed hard, trying not to cry like a baby, then turned her strange gaze to him.  
This girl has magenta eyes, too serious for her young appearance.  
He was just staring at her gravely, maybe analyzing her reactions, she had the certitude he was a hunter, and not one of these amateurs one… no…  
The girl came up the sleeve of his sweater, and detailed the mark he was now wearing, like an old scar, but the shape was quite the same as hers. He noticed them, but didn't react.  
"You shouldn't have done this"  
She said finally after a long cold silence. She had difficulties speaking: her fever hasn't leave her already. The man stood up, still looking at her with calm.  
"I hadn't so much choice, you were dying."  
He didn't imagined the consequences of this act, the most important for him, at this moment, was to save a life. Just that.  
The girl sighed, like she understood what he was thinking at this moment .  
"And now, what will you do?"  
She was angry, and he felt it easily, she was scared too… very scared.  
"I'm on a mission. But when you feel better, you can go wherever you wa..  
\- No. – She interrupted, sharply.-No, I can't." Her eyes rested on him, again. "You bonded us, until your death. "  
He suddenly realized the implications of his act. "… God… and she hates me…" he thought.  
The girl turned her back and hid herself into the blankets, she was tired, and her head was heavy.  
"I don't hate you, Kite…" He winced. "It's me… it's me I hate the most. "

** It was nightfall when she arrived in this lost border village, she never was able to remember the name, but it wasn't important.  
Village wasn't the best word to describe the place: it was nothing but poor vestigial cottages. A main street in stones, the others were in clay, and nothing... nothing but sheep, cows, pigs strolling there.  
No one's in the main street, just one cat searching for food, a cold silence welcomed her.  
She searched for a hotel, or something that looked like one: nothing.  
Maybe one of these people could host her? The girl would knock on a door, when her intuition shouts at her not. How trust people so easily? and if "they" had relations here?  
She felt her feelings were melting: she was anxious, she was scared, she was lost and alone. So alone.  
She decided to find somewhere hidden to sleep, and stay away from the people. A good think she has a good stealth: she stole what she needed, and after... after she would deal with it later.

She found shelter in a cave in the woods.**

She woke up the next morning with the unpleasant feeling that someone had scooped her head. Cheshire sat in her bed, and looked around. She thought, in the first place, that all happened earlier was just a dream, but it wasn't.  
She was in a little room, modestly decorated: a bed, a chair, a table, a mirror, and two doors, but nobody, nobody there.  
Anxiety reached her, something was going wrong, she felt like a trapped animal, disappeared in a colored fog, and reappeared in the next room- a tiny poor living room with a computer- she was furious.

"HOW DO YOU DARE?"  
A silence welcomed her.  
"Ches…- Kite tried to say something, she interrupted him, again.  
\- Ho no, no Cheshire, or Chessa, or nothing! You ransacked my memories without asking, and worst! Just three days after the contract… how do you dare being so strong? "  
Chessa had a dramatic expression on her face, she didn't stand someone being so strong and playing with her… No way! She was the one who play with the others! It was for her a shame.  
\- Chessa… you're…you're half naked. "Managed to say the slender man in front of her. He was trying to keep neutral. In the screen of the computer, she could see a red embarrassed face, Kite was speaking with someone, and this person was able to see her.  
"Ho" The girl kept the silence one instant, put her hands on her hips, and with all her dignity, said: "And so what? Don't avoid the subject, please."  
Cheshire wasn't someone bashful, worst, she acted like her nudity was something normal, trite.  
Kite had a lot of scenarios in mind, how she could react, be, but this one was far worse, she was totally shameless, and it was just the second day of cohabitation. He rubbed his temples, sighed:  
"Later Chessa.. we're working…"  
Cheshire blinked twice, then a smile appeared on her face:  
"Ho, Hello! Nice to meet you, I'm Cheshire, you also can call me Chessa, or Chessie… or whatever you want."  
She ran to the computer screen, pushed Kite and bet, with a smile.  
"Don't" His voice in her head stopped her, and she only turned to look at him, with gravity. Ho god, he was that good, able to see her intentions so easily…  
"Ok, ok, let me know when you need me, I'm going to take a bath."  
She disappeared.  
"Hell man…" said his interlocutor "She's…"  
"Troublemaker." Concluded Kite.

When she returned from the bathroom two hours later, she was finally completely dressed. Spending time alone was difficult for her, now, and something urged her to come back near her contractor. She hated the feeling it gave her, she felt that she doesn't have the luxury to have her own feelings, her own desires. "I'm not an empty doll" .

Cheshire found Kite alone, in the room. He was sitting on the chair, lost in his thoughts.  
Damn…. She bit her lower lip, looking quite nervous, wanting to run away far, far, far.  
"What are your skills?"  
Sharp and calm, he was keeping his stern look on her, he was scary .  
"Ho, come on, I'm a professional hunter…  
\- I know that, I've already made some researches on you… but it's seems we haven't all the information.  
-Yes, sure, I'll give to the hunter Association all about me and my adorable malediction. And then, I'll be like a treasure, something to hunt, and you, a new target"  
It was obvious she experimented that kind of incident many times before meeting him.  
"Let's talk straight, if you're not able to keep yourself save, I'm not letting you come with me.  
\- Wait, wait, wait, are you saying I'm a freaking weak girl? "– She was mad, and if eyes could kill, hers would have already slaughtered him.  
"I found you almost dying in a frozen cave, lost near a border village. I heard you were there for some weeks, and causing trouble to the people here. How can you explain this fact? You were hiding from someone, but didn't have money, or prepared supplies for that…"  
He was way too intelligent for her sake, this contract was announced difficult, REALLY difficult.  
Chessa remained in silence, how could she argue to that? He was right: she made mistakes, just like a beginner. And in the other hand...her health wasn't something she was proud, not really.  
She felt another urge, to sit near him, and ask for reassurance, just like a little cat… and NO, she didn't want that, not with someone she only knew for some hours, she wanted to act with a little dignity. The girl was fighting against herself, it was obvious how her muscles tensed suddenly. Her look so sure a few seconds earlier reflected now all her doubts.  
"I… I'm…a specialist… " Finally said Cheshire. "I'm able to disappear and reappear, as you saw… Intangibility.. too… I can make myself intangible. "  
He kept silent, knowing there are more to come.  
" Well… and… my other competences depends on your strength, your qualities, your defaults, and... and other things. Usually, I can heal my contractor, allow him to use my aura reserves, avoid him fatal injuries. I don't know what I'll be able to do with you. "  
She looked at him again, and knew she had to continue, hiding something now wasn't the most brilliant idea. She looked away, fighting against herself.  
"You already discovered it, you can read in my mind, and I can do either, it's a way to communicate… in return, you have to stabilize my aura. It's too dense and powerful for my body…and, I don't eat… not in the normal way."  
Kite stood up, and put his large hand on her head, smiling. She didn't say all, he knew that, but for now, it was enough.  
"Stop doing that" She finally said with the expression of bored kitten in her face.  
\- Why? Is it disturbing?  
\- Nup… just, if you continue like this, I couldn't help but hug you."

**Moi j'voudrais juste qu'on m'apprivoise,**  
Qu'on m'apprivoise,  
Moi j'voudrais juste qu'on m'apprivoise,  
Qu'on m'apprivoise,  
Sans me juger sans me blesser  
Sans me chasser sans me garder.**

* * *

**Credits:**

Valley of the Dolls\- Marina and the Diamonds.  
Link:  
La renarde\- Weeper Circus/ Olivia Ruiz.  
link : /1nbpc91z5mM  
* Of course, you may understand, what this soul means for me,  
A ground of Orange flowers, lying there against me,  
It was during a night without sleep, passing there, passing there,  
I was crying in silence  
for some former love.

(If happiness let you down,  
It may come for the woods,  
And take the reins of destiny,  
Listen to me, Listen to me )

** I just want someone to tame me  
Someone tame me,  
I just want someone to tame me  
Someone tame me,  
Without judging me, without hurting me,  
Without chasing me away, without keeping me.

Notes:  
"La renarde" is a song about a fox who want to be tamed. It's inspired from Saint Exupéry's Little Prince.


	2. Chapter 2

Hemblo everyone :)  
So next chapter, I tried very hard to write correctly english. Some expressions may be wrong, or awkward, but don't forget I'm not english native speaker! :3 I'm learning by reading and writting :D  
See you soon:3

* * *

**II- Bad Dream**  
**Feels like I'm falling, into a world  
Into a world I can't control  
I hear it calling  
Down in my soul  
Gripping my bones  
It won't let go**  
(Ruelle)

Kite and Cheshire left the village the next morning.  
It was a true relief to leave this place, even if she felt a severe fatigue. Kite just waited the necessary time to restore a little her forces. Just what is necessary to follow him.  
She had the feeling he acted like that to enjoy a little of calm, it was very vexing.  
Indeed, she stayed calm most of the journey, saying nothing. But in her mind, it was an explosion of thoughts.  
Kite was thinking too, about this strange creature. First, he had to stabilize her regularly: malaxing his nen with hers, by applying his hand on her chest. The feeling was...ambiguous, maybe because of the moves of the tattoos? because of the scars? the impression he was touching her soul?  
He glanced at her.  
By chance, the bulk of the trip was made in train. Even tired, she looked at all with curiosity, maybe she never traveled by train before? It was quite strange to see a young adult looking to the world as a newborn.  
"Where are we going?" finally said Cheshire after a long moment. She, at least, managed to say something. He knew that words were trapped into her throat all this time. A grave expression that didn't suit her was painted in her face.  
"I have a new mission.  
\- And what kind of mission is it?  
\- Researches on an animal species, a rare one.  
\- Ho… Ho… good…"  
The girl looked very disappointed. Even if she was a professional hunter, she never went to missions like that, after all, she wasn't interested in that.  
"That's my speciality. And, I need to know more about your condition.  
\- I'm not ill."  
Cheshire wasn't angry, she was aware that he said that to not call her 'creature', and somehow, she was grateful  
"You didn't feed yourself. Are you sure you'll be able to manage the travel?  
\- I don't eat." She looked away. "Food makes me sick… I don't have an appropriate digestive system."  
The girl stood up and placed herself in front of her master. He raised his eyes calmly to her.  
"Inspect my belly and you'll see."  
Curiosity was too strong to refuse that proposal, and with his large hand, he began auscultate her. In fact, it was quite disturbing to notice that her digestive system looked like …  
"Mummified…?"  
Chessa was looking away, ashamed.  
"Indeed. I never met something like that.  
\- No one has.  
\- How do you feed you?  
\- It's your duty.  
\- How?"  
The hunter website hadn't all the information about her kind.  
Cheshire stared at him.  
"It'll be uncomfortable for you.  
\- I guess I have no choice if I want you to survive."  
Her eyes were searching for something in his. They were surprisingly deep. Then, her lips met hims.  
At first, he wanted to push her away, it wasn't something he was used to. Proximity with other human beings, physically, was something strange for him. But the bizarre feeling of his nen reacting to hers made Kite curious. Something different from the stabilisation he did earlier… In the first exchange, he took the excess of nen, here, she was taking. "Eating" he thought as he felt his nen activating her body little by little.  
Finally, she pulled herself back, then let herself fall in the couch, near him.  
"I'm not sure I'll gonna get used to it…  
\- You will… masters always do."  
He said nothing, probably feeling her tiredness. And tired she was, because she lied on the couch, pressing her back to him.  
First, Kite was quite surprised by the contact she made, but then, he smiled. After all, she was "Just like a cat", and with animals, it was easier for him.

**Feels like I'm frozen  
Nowhere to run, nowhere to run from here  
These walls are closing  
Closing me in  
Wearing me thin with fear**

They arrived in the larger city after some hours. Cheshire looked healthier, more active and aware of her environment.  
"Next time, we'll travel by my way. It's quicker."  
Kite wasn't sure he wanted to try it: things with Chessa were way too different.  
"I like to travel like that, Chessa."  
She blinked and smiled:  
"You decide, master. Don't forget, You can use my abilities.  
\- I know."  
But he was uncomfortable with this idea. She was acting like a slave, a tool he could use as he wanted, even by whim. He knew she was already used like that. She was hiding it in her deeper soul, trying to keep some images from him.  
"Don't call me like that.  
\- Wha...why? - She looked at him with surprise.  
\- Call me Kite. I'm not your master.  
\- But in fact, you are.  
\- I don't want to. Just call me by my name, please."  
Cheshire frowned trying to understand the reasons, then smiled a little.  
"As you wish."  
It was the first time she met someone not interested by the power she could afford , and, somehow, she had the impression he was seeing her as a pair, not a monster.  
"This contract would be complicated." she though. Then, for the first time since they met, the girl smiled truly.

They walked in the streets in silence.  
It was a huge city, with a lot of people. Too much people. Kite noticed that his new little fellow had all her muscles tensed. Looking deeper, he understood she wasn't comfortable in crowds. She has the same attitude as a wild animal.  
Good, he was able to understand and handle that.  
"Chessa." He said finally. The girl looked at him with her wide lost magenta eyes. "It's nothing. Calm down." he though with a little smile.  
Immediately, her muscles relaxed, and she sighed with relief.  
"Don't go away…" She responded clearly in his mind. He looked surprised. "I know...it's weird. You found a way to unblock that ability. "  
So, he was able to communicate with her without words? Useful, but disturbing. They were so many things he had to get used to… it was like his life as changed with this meeting.  
They arrived at a huge university. Students everywhere, professors too, the atmosphere was joyful, studious and somehow candid. She never had the occasion to study, or go to school, so, all these people, all these laughs were something new to her. She wanted to know more, it was obvious she was curious of her environment. Kite smiled and stopped.  
"I know what you're feeling."  
Cheshire glanced at him.  
"I never went to school too."  
The girl's face became red, she was ashamed of her lack of culture, after all, she always lived for others.  
"I...I… I went to school!  
\- You're lying. Don't.  
\- O...Ok…" She looked away, red as a tomato, triturating her fingers.  
"It's not a shame. Everyone doesn't have the chance to study."  
Kite began to walk again, showing her his back.  
She knew, at this moment he had a poor childhood. She felt guilty because she let him think it was a shame to not being educated. She was so awkward.  
Chessa disappeared to reappear next to him, saying nothing. Séhe only laid her head against his arm, as an apology.

It was a big professor's office, a very pleasant one. On the walls, books everywhere, jars containing dead things, a huge chesnut office flooded with papers, books, and a family picture. Everything was bathed in a soft warm glow.  
The professor was a little blond guy. He was wearing a simple shirt, and his arms were tanned by the sun. He looked joyful, because he offered some cookies and tea to them. He was a mundane, because she felt no nen in him.  
"I'm very pleased to receive you both! I didn't knew you'd come with a friend!  
\- It wasn't really planned…  
\- Well, well, I'm happy, a colleague hunter?  
\- Yes.  
\- Fantastic! Fantastic! You'll be able, both to help me with those researches!"  
Cheshire sat on a chair, with a sighed. She wasn't a scientist hunter! She was all but that.  
The two men began to discuss about their research, she didn't listen to them.

It was a situation she didn't wanted, and she was scared. Her last master was someone different too...  
She died so quickly.  
"Chessa."  
Kite's voice. She turned her gaze to him.  
"What?...  
\- We need you.  
\- For what?" She felt anxious, suddenly.  
-I am working on different kind of beasts..." The little professor spoke with enthusiasm but the girl didn't cared, she was just looking to Kite.  
"We're working on a specific canines' specie.  
\- Dogs?  
\- Yes, in a way..I guess. Some people reported the presence of shadow dogs near the forest which borders Padokea's Republic and Mimbo's Republic.  
\- These specie has disappeared 100 years ago!"  
Cheshire looked at the professor, asking herself how someone can be so enthusiastic about ...dogs?  
"And what? We're going to search dogs?  
\- I'm going there, but not you.  
\- Excuse-me?"  
Kite felt her anxiety increase suddenly.  
"I need you for something quite special and dangerous.  
\- Ho…  
\- I need some datas about the last official shadow dog's specimen. For comparison.  
\- And why not go together there?"  
Yes, she was really anxious, maybe one of the consequences of their pact. He sighed.  
"Because your abilities are more useful than mine in this mission. It's very dangerous...and not quite legal.  
\- Okey… and?  
\- It's in Kukuroo Mountain.  
\- in…  
-Yes.  
\- The...Zold…  
\- Yes.  
\- It's not dangerous...it's awfully dangerous.  
\- Yes."  
They settled for long seconds. The atmosphere of the little office became evier, the little professor began to feel anxiety. And finally, she sighed and closed her eyes.  
"Okey, okey, I'll go. But, if something happens to you, I'm coming back.  
\- I know.  
\- And if I need you..  
\- Don't worry, you can come back too."  
She was able to find him wherever he was, it was something he was sure. It was disturbing and annoying.  
Chessa stood up on the chair, her eyes slightly narrowed.  
"Okey, I'm going." She said passing her arms around Kite's shoulders and pressing her lips on his. The little professor's face became red, and he turned his body to not see that.  
When she finished and disappeared, he managed to say to the slender man:  
"I..I didn't knew she was your girlfriend, hahaha.."  
Kite looked annoyed. Cheshire did it on purpose, to make him uncomfortable.  
"She's not."

Because she was recently fed, she was able to travel really fast, without taking any expensive transportation, she arrived at Kukurro Mountain at the end of the day. She was in good shape, feeling healthy and quite powerful. It was delicious.  
When she arrived at the big gates bordering the Zoldyck's territory, she notices the large tourist's bus. Quite stoning to see that people were so interested by this family.  
She waited quietly for them to leave.  
Time she used to think about her plan to approach the big dog. She knew a few things about this family: they were assassins, the best ones. So their territory was protected and well protected, no doubt about that. Logically, there had to be nen users in there. Well, maybe she'll had a little fun.  
Cheshire stood up, finally, and disappeared again to reappear in the Zoldyck's wood. She hid her aura instinctively, and began to explore the place.  
Beautiful, very beautiful, but quite disturbing, because of the heavy atmosphere. Birds had deserted the place.  
She decided to stay in the trees, for safety, and because she wanted to be able to see the place globally.  
The first day, she just localized the big monstrous dog. It was quite easy, the dog wasn't discrete, it hasn't the necessity.  
Well, he was frightening, with its empty eyes, and she had to restrain her instinct to not run away.  
The first thing she noticed was its non natural behavior.  
"Just like a robot…" she thought.  
A demi-second of inattention, and the dog spotted her, and attacked with an unusual speed. She narrowly dodged and learned a good lesson: she wasn't allowed to relax here, even for some precious seconds. She'll had to find a shelter outside the walls.  
"Dangerous mission hé?"  
Coming here wasn't dangerous, it was suicidal.  
The dog's eyes were stuck on her, she felt like a prey. She adopted a combat position.  
"Well buddy, maybe dead you'll be easier to observe…  
\- No. Don't. " The order was clear, she relaxed her muscles and decided to retreat.  
This bastard was able to read her even in distance! Why? What did he do to have such deep control on her? Chessa knew it wasn't something he wished. It was just like that.

The girl found shelter in a big tree near the huge gate. She decided to observe first the comings and goings in the Zoldyck's territory. Maybe she'd find something useful for her mission. Of course, she could ask to the little man who guarded the gates, but she didn't want. Her plan was quite simple, make the dog accept her presence, just that.  
But how?  
Tree days like that, looking to a gate, to tourists coming and going, but nothing interesting at all.  
But in the fourth day, something happened.  
Something interesting at least!  
Three butlers, in impeccable outfits, arrived. They stopped a few minutes in front of the gate. They didn't notice her presence, she was hidden, and well hidden. They pushed the huge door, and two parts of it opened. Cheshire followed them for a few minutes and the dog didn't try to attack the butlers. She went back to her position.  
The door of the Zoldyck's territory was something. She tried quickly to push it, but nothing happened. She was too weak, it was obvious that physical strength wasn't her best quality. Her new master wasn't someone with a lot of physical strength? or maybe she hadn't the time to grab this ability.  
"Shit…"  
She mumbled. It was something in her genes that pushed her constantly to please her master. Whatever it was, whatever it cost, she wasn't able to control that, even if she tried.  
She stayed there for some long minutes, what was her options?  
"The sooner I'll finish this task, the sooner I'll return to where I need to be."  
She pouted, and passed the door becoming immaterial for some few seconds.  
Maybe just passing the gates was enough? The dog was looking at her, with his wide, empty eyes. They exchanged a long look, and the dog went back to the shadows of the wood. She sighed.  
It was enough, for now.  
After a look for the shape of the mansion, she followed the huge creature.

For the next four days, Cheshire followed Mike's footsteps. At first, the creature wasn't sure how to act with this little thing following him everywhere. It wasn't a normal behavior for a human, but well, at least, she wasn't interested in other things, so it was good for it.  
She tried three more times to go after Mike and kill him. But always the same restriction, and the fourth time, she began to vomiting blood. Going against an order was painful. She just wanted to go back to him, to her master, because distance was really something hard to maintain. She was contrainted of obeisance, so she kept following the huge dog, this time without trying anything else.

"Well buddy, I don't know what they did to you but look like a fucking robot…"  
She wasn't sure when, and why she began to speak to Mike. Maybe because she felt some connexion in their condition.  
"Yes… we're the same…"  
She was noting on her phone other informations about Mike when her instinct made her react and jump some meters away, dodging something coming in her back.  
"Ho, you're kind of quick. You noticed me!"  
Looking to the voice, she slowly straightened, suspiciously.  
In front of her, a young boy with white hairs and wide cat's eyes. Beautiful blue eyes, this kind of gaze that hypnotize.  
"What are you doing here? Who are you?"  
Cheshire didn't relax, this boy wasn't just a normal little guy, he was dangerous.  
"I'm just...I'm just here.  
\- Yes, I see. But, what are you doing here?  
\- Are you going to kill me? Or at least try to?"  
The boy title his head to the side, and blinked twice before answering:  
"Well, I guess it depends on your response.  
-I'm not easy to kill, you know. " She smiled with arrogance and pointed Mike with her finger. "This time, I'm not a robber, or an assassin, I'm only interested in this big guy.  
-This time?  
\- Depends on many things.  
\- Why are you interested in Mike? in one of Zoldick's family systems of security?  
\- Ho… no, no." Cheshire sat down on her branch, raising her bright eyes on the boy again. "I don't give a shit of your security system, or Zoldick's family, or treasures. I've already said to you, I'm just here to observe Mike. Just that."  
The strange girl had a strong accent, she was obviously a stranger.  
"Just...that? but for what purpose?  
\- Scientific. My master needs data on Mike's specie, to compare them to the similar species he's working on."  
The boy assumed that she was a beast hunter's student. He was just unable to understand how she could move like that when she dodged him. He observed her for a couple of minutes now, and he never saw someone moving like her.  
The atmosphere she put was something quite interesting too. At first, she was like a wild animal, but quickly, she looked more comfortable with him, it was like she had recognised someone of her kind. He hadn't the intention of killing her, at least not yet, it was just curiosity who drove him here, simple like that.  
She was older than him, but he was unable to give her age. He thought she was something beautiful and unusual, with her tanned skin and her black curly hairs. But most of all, her bright red eyes caught his attention. Not because of their strange colors, quite similar to Kuruta's ones, but for their way to probe the soul, and maybe understand it.  
"My name is Cheshire."  
He smiled and sat down next to her.  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Killua Zoldyck."  
She laughed, it was obvious that, with all their capacities, one of them would spotted her.  
"I see! Nice to meet you, Killua."  
And it was all. She didn't ask him about his family, his work, it was a simple chat between two young persons. Cheshire explained her work and what data she needed, nothing related to his family, nothing that could put their territory in danger, or help someone to defeat Mike.  
"It's boring, no?"  
She finally said with an adorable pout on her face.  
Cute. She wasn't a real beauty, but she had something else he wasn't able to explain.  
"No, it's interesting. I mean, I wish I could explore the world too, someday.  
\- You will. Don't worry about that, I'm sure you will.  
\- You look very sure about that.  
-Because I am. I have a strong intuition, and it's telling me you're not the kind of animal we can keep in a cage."  
She smiled to him, and he wasn't sure what she had understood about him.

The following days, he spent all his time in her company.  
Her presence was something refreshing, way different from the heavy atmosphere of his family house. But everytime someone passed by, or came to see him, Cheshire disappeared, like she never was there.  
"Why do you disappear when someone comes? You have nothing to fear with me.  
-Maybe I'm just an imaginary friend? Something created by your imagination?"  
Yes, maybe, but he thought it would be terrible for him. She laughed again.  
She looked so childish, like she was able to adapt her comportment to her interlocutor.  
"I'm kidding don't be mad at me!  
-Are you sure you're older than me.  
\- Ho yes, yes, way older!"  
He wasn't really sure, or maybe he wanted to believe that?  
"I just don't want them to see me."  
Killua understood what she felt, nobody wanted to be seen by someone of the Zoldick's household. Cheshire was someone very cautious.  
"Today, I came to say goodbye."  
He looked at her with surprise, he felt his heart squeezed by her words.  
"Wh..What?  
\- Today, I'll go back home.  
\- But...why?  
\- Well, my work here is finished, and my master asked after me."  
He wasn't happy about this, why she had to go? He was losing what looks most like a friend.  
"Will we meet again? someday?  
\- Yes, I'm sure."  
She was smiling,  
"Will you stay with me then?"  
Cheshire looked surprised. Why someone wanted to stay with her without knowing her abilities? It was quite strange.  
"Maybe, if you become strong enough, I guess."  
Killua's face looked so disappointed that she couldn't help and wrote her phone number on a piece of paper and gave it to him.  
"If one day you need help, call me. I'll do what I can to come."  
Killua smiled and nodded visibly happy.  
"See you later, little fellow!"  
And she disappeared.

"The information you collected were very useful, thank you for your hard work!" said the little professor reading the documents they have gathered for him.  
Cheshire went back to her master earlier. He had already written all she sent to him, a good point, she wasn't really sure to be able to write something so complicated like that. Well, she was just an assistant after all. Kind of.  
The girl looked very grumpy. She wasn't really happy to be left away for so many days, and it was obvious that it cost her a lot of effort.  
She hadn't time to eat, to restore herself, or just to sleep.  
Kite looked very little concerned by her moods.  
Once they left the annoying professor, he turned to her with a sharp, and rude gaze.  
"I said you to not interfere with Zoldick's household.  
\- He found me. Easily by the way. Do you really think I'm a superhero?  
\- I was clear enough: don't kill the Beast, you tried! many times!"  
He was mad at her, obviously.  
"I though it'll be easier to study it.  
\- It was stupid. I'm not doing this work to kill by ease!  
\- But…  
\- Enough! I don't want to know your reasons."  
Even if he was sure to know it already. He began to walk, letting Cheshire follow him, very pale.  
They left the city just after that.

_**Wake me up_  
_Won't you wake me up?_  
_Caught in a bad dream_  
_Caught in a bad dream_  
_Wake me up_  
_I wanna feel the sun_  
_Caught in a bad dream_  
_Caught in a bad dream**_

* * *

**Credits.**

**Bad Dream**\- Ruelle  
Link: watch?v=R3X1o3Uz35s&list=PLG46xHuIjuDdqkdrfWepMKg9YfU5G9qrc&index=4&t=0s


	3. Chapter 3

Heeee, hemblo! I'm really awkward with introductions, and all, so ehm...Hemblo! o/

* * *

**III- Become the Beast**

_**I've always been a hunter  
Nothing on my tail  
But there was something in youI knew  
Could make that change**_  
_**(Karliene)**_

They took the train, again, and Kite paid for a cabin. She was sure it wouldn't be a pleasant trip: the tension between them was really heavy.  
Her master took a seat, and said nothing during the first hour of travel.  
"I'm sorry, Master."  
She finally managed to say it, her red eyes stuck on him.  
Their gazes met and the hunter sighed.  
"Don't call me Master...I just don't know how to manage all that."  
He was a solitary person, she was sure he was more comfortable with animals than people.  
"I… It's hard for me to stay away from you. I guess it's a security.  
\- A forced loyalty."  
She frowned for a little moment, then nodded.  
" Is that a problem? I mean, Masters don't have to care about that. I'm just a tool.  
\- I do care about what you want."  
Her heart gave her the feeling it missed a step. She looked at him like he had said the worst stupid thing in the world.  
"I really do, Chessa.  
\- You know that my kind is classified treasure in the hunter site?  
\- I know. During your absence, I've made some researches. And contacted some persons…  
\- What? NO! It's dangerous for you!  
\- I'm able to defend myself.  
\- I know you're not afraid, but I am…. I'm...I can't lose a master...I..I can't take it anymore!"  
She could remember the pain that it cost her, it was just like her soul was cracking, as well as her body. She tried to erase this memory.  
"Take your collar off, please."  
Cheshire obeyed, and showed her strange scars sculpting her skin deeply. They looked fresh, as they were newly done. The slender man stood up and put his hand on her neck.  
"You need to tell me when it's become worse. I'm not able yet to determine when you need my help.  
\- Even if you're not comfortable with that?  
\- I guess I have to."  
She pressed her lips on his. The sensation was very different, again, that the other two times. He could feel his aura becoming stronger, growing like a river after a downpour, he had the sensation that time had stopped, or maybe things were moving much more slowly? Strange sensations, like he could hear the colors, and the other euphoric but strange feelings that the exchange was able to provide.  
He wanted more, more and more, and this envy made him step back and break the link.  
She was looking at him, with her grave eyes, waiting for him to say something.  
Staggering, Kite dropped into his seat, and finally, his eyes met hers.  
"What was...that?  
\- An exchange. My aura worked on yours while you were feeding and stabilizing me. It's way more strong with you, I don't know why.  
\- I understand why your kind is considered like a treasure."  
She tilted her head and blinked twice.  
"Your kind acts like a drug."  
She frowned, it wasn't really a compliment. Then, she stood up at her turn, and sat straddled him, putting her delicate hands on his shoulders. He stayed calm, but in reality, this was going way too far for him.  
"If you feel like that just with a simple exchange, what should you feel with the next step?" She whispered.

_** It was a little dark room, lit by a few poor candles. Sheets were stretched all around, giving to it a more comfortable look. She was lying there, in a mattress on the floor. The shape drawn by the sheets couldn't lie, she was naked under them, and obviously not alone.  
All was blurry lines, her vision was foggy. Her eyes had difficulties to focus on something.  
She straightened slowly, trying not to wake up her companion. She sighed putting her head on her knees. She could feel a hand grabbing her neck, then another body against her back.  
_"_What are you thinking about?  
\- Nothing...  
\- Are you happy?  
\- Yes… Yes I am, thank you."  
She was afraid of him, his aura was dangerous, obviously.  
He looked pleased, and made her lie down again, pressing his body against hers.  
She wasn't able to see his face, only his red eyes.**_

Kite turned red, visibly shocked because his eyes were wide, very wide. He caught her memory, and obviously wasn't expecting that.  
"You're… you're just a child…" He managed to say finally after an awkward silence.  
"I'm not. I'm way older than you think.  
\- But...you look like an adolescent.  
\- I'm not. You saw it?  
\- Yes…  
\- Are you chocked?  
\- Yes, I am.  
\- Why?"  
He looked at her with gravity, she could even see some sadness.  
"Why are you so sad?  
\- Did you wanted to do that with that person?"  
What a strange question, she never asked herself about her consentement. People never asked her about that, that wasn't her purpose.  
"I'm...I don't know, I never asked myself that… is it that serious?  
\- Yes it is. You were rapped, it's simple like that."  
Cheshire looked at him with wide eyes. She never thought it was like that, she wasn't human after all, just a tool.  
"But… I'm just…  
\- No. You're a living being, not a tool."  
Something was running down her cheeks, while a strong feeling of pain, despair ran over her soul. Was she crying? Crying like she was able to do when she was a child? It was strange, just like pain streaming over her heart. Strong arms circled her, and making her brain definitely lose its control.  
Kite had then the strong certitude she was hiding more wounds.

_**So look in the mirror  
And tell me, who do you see?  
Is it still you?  
Or is it me?**_

Kite and Cheshire arrived in a little town, near Heaven's Arena.  
The Lemure slept all the rest of the travel. Her mind was full of questions, of things her brain wasn't able to analyze all at the same time. She had some strange emotions rushing through her being.  
"Where are we going?" Finally, she managed to ask. Kite smiled a little, he was in a way relieved, maybe she would let her scars behind her?  
"I asked someone to help us, with your problem.  
\- My problem?  
\- Maybe we'll find something to set you free.  
\- Why do you want that? I mean, noones wants to lose a…  
\- You're not a tool. I want you free, and able to make your own decisions.  
\- That's incomprehensible.  
\- Maybe. But I want it."  
Cheshire didn't had the time to argue, they arrived at a poor little motel. Kite asked for someone to the receptionist, then they took the stairs.  
What kind of crap place was that? Everything was poor, the atmosphere was… creepy.  
"_Well, so far so good" _she thought following Kite. She was used to places like that, but somehow, it always was something she hated.  
After knocking two times, someone opened the door and let them enter in the miserable little room.  
"Hello Ging." said the slender man with a smile. The other guy was the opposite of her master: smaller, brown hair, messy barb, arrogant look.  
"Hi there Kite… and…" The girl said nothing. Kite's sighed again.  
\- Cheshire. Thank you for your help.  
\- I was quite surprised when I received your message. But... a Lemure! Guy! It's not something really common to find!"  
The girl glanced at the hunter with a pout on her face, and when he looked at her, she grabbed Kite's cape, stepping back a little more.  
"Wasn't really expected.  
\- She looks young. Explain to me how you found her."

When Kite finished his story, Ging hadn't changed his expression: a curious smile.  
It was something really interesting for him, enough to let his disciple meet him easily.  
"So, this little Lemure was with no master? For so long?" She nodded. Ging waved his hand to make her come closer. Cheshire didn't moved, looking at Kite with apprehension.  
"_Don't worry. You can let him touch you." _Said the slender man with a calm voice in her head. The girl accepted to approach. Ging was observing them, it was something quite disturbing :she had the feeling he was dissecting them with his hazel sharp eyes.  
"Interesting!" Said the older hunter touching her hair, her belly, her shoulders. "Can you take this off?"  
Another glance to Kite, and she proceed as asked.  
"You're able to communicate without speaking, it's stunning! and this body is… is something else, I guess. But she's a true one, for sure.  
\- Do you know anything else about her kind?  
\- Ho, well. I had the chance to hear some stories about them during a travel, and to meet some of them before they disappeared, a decade earlier. They were very secret persons… What I know about them... a Pact with a Lemure is something very unique, not everyone is compatible to them, and when the Master dies, also the Servant if he didn't find another Pact quickly. I can't understand how she managed to survive so long after that.  
\- I just survived. What's the point?  
\- How died your Master?  
\- He was injured after a mission, then he died.  
\- Something that makes me wonder is her eyes.. Kite, did you notice them? Lemures have eyes of their master's colours."  
The younger hunter nodded in silence. Of course, he did, this colour was way too rare to not being noticed.  
"How did you get Scarlet eyes?  
\- I… Someone put them on me. I lost mine.  
\- Interesting, I don't know how these people found these eyes but that can explain why she didn't died after her Master. When did your Master died? After or Before you have these new eyes?  
\- After. They were…" The words died in her throat.  
"It's not important, don't worry, Chessa" Said finally Kite after some silent seconds. "We're trying to find a way to break her free."  
Gin laughed a little, continuing to examine the girl with attention.  
"Ho my friend, I guess this is quite impossible for her to survive without a master to stabilize her nen. It's looks strong, really, maybe stronger than I have expected from a Lemure. But, I don't know the influence of the Kuruta's clan eyes on the nen. Maybe we could try something?"  
Cheshire looked desperately to Kite. He could feel she was afraid of what Ging could propose.  
The older hunter laughed again:  
"Don't be afraid! I'm not going to kill you!  
\- I'm not afraid of dying.  
\- So, what's makes you fear my idea?  
\- I'm afraid of him dying!" She said pointing her index on Kite." And I'm afraid of not being there to protect him.  
\- Lemure are so...so surprising creatures!  
\- I'm not going to die so easily" Interfere Kite visibly annoyed.  
" No you won't. Because I won't let it happen." The girl had her brilliant red eyes focused on Kite's.  
"Overprotective, it's something very particular to Lemures. They're perfect body Guards, very loyal, until death. It makes them very valuable in black market.  
\- Kite said that I'm not a tool. So, I'm not a tool you can sell.  
\- Well, it's true… Maybe you should ask her to leave you for some time, Kite? For Lemures, orders from their master are priority, they'll follow them.  
\- I know. Recently I had to give her some…"  
She looked at her hands, visibly feeling coupable.  
"And what happened?  
\- I… I began to feel bad and cough up blood….  
\- How many times did you asked her to obey?  
\- Tree or four times.  
\- Four times, exactly.  
\- She cannot refuse you what you asked.  
\- But… What I want is to let her decide on her own.  
\- I guess you have a kind of Lemure different. I mean, it's impossible for them to refuse at the first order. Yours have a will, she tried to take some initiatives by her own, and not because you were in danger. The ones I met weren't able to do the same.  
\- Is it a good news?  
\- I guess so. Let's try, yes?"  
Cheshire shook her head saying no with energy, but Kite nodded.  
"Ask her to leave you until you ask her back."  
The older hunter smiled, leaning on the chair with his eyes full of curiosity.  
"Don't...Kite, please…  
\- Don't listen to her, it's the Pact who's talking for her.  
\- Chessa, I order you to go wherever you want, far away from me, and come back only when I'll ask you to."  
She stood up, and then froze, her muscles shaking because of the efforts she was doing.  
"...N...No!"  
Ging moved a little on his chair, excited by what he was sawing.  
"Continue, Kite.  
\- I want you to cut our communications until I ask you. "  
Her body shook in a strange and strong spasm that made her fall knees on the floor.  
"...N...no!"  
Gin changed his position.  
"Go on!  
\- Chessa, it's an order.  
\- Go on!  
\- Do what I ask you to do."  
She was fighting against something strongly implemented in her soul. Her nen was reacting in defense.  
"Ging… I'm not sure it's a good idea…"  
Blood began to slip by her noise, first a few little red pearls, then a torrent.  
Ging was just looking at her with fascination.  
"Ging… I think it's not a good idea to continue.  
\- I… I don't want to...to leave…  
\- Come on little girl, it's your Pact who's speaking! Do what you're asked for.  
\- Enough for today. "Finally, the voice of the slender hunter raised to them. "Chessa, I annul my demand."  
She coughed blood a last time before letting her body fall in the floor with a relieved sight.  
Kite kneeled next to her.  
"It's was too tough Ging.  
\- It's was extraordinary! A true Lemure able to resist so long to an order! Well, maybe if she has the will to resist, she'll accept the experience later. I'm sure you'll be able to find the words too.  
\- I'm not really someone at ease with words.  
\- I'm sure you will. Can you restore her behind me?" Kite was helping Cheshire to sit on the bed, and he became red.  
"You're kidding?"  
His Master was serious, and visibly excited by the idea to see it.  
" Come on! I never saw a feeding or a restore! You can't refuse me that!  
\- It's...it's…" He looked at Chessa who was taking a deep breathe. She looked so pale, but her eyes were shining like a hungry predator.  
"Come on! I never saw one! You're my disciple, you can do it for me!"  
Cheshire stood up and with determination, she grabbed Kite's hand and placed it on her neck.  
"Come on, let's finish that, this guy is stubborn." And he gave her the fear.  
Kite sighed putting is other hand on her shoulder, rolling his eyes, annoyed, and pressed his lips on hers.  
Well, it was a very awkward situation. Ging was looking at them, without any shame. On the other hand, the younger hunter couldn't help but feel the sensations of the exchange growing more and more in his body.  
He broke the contact, suddenly. His face was red, and he looked ill-at-ease. Chessa was short of breath too. She hadn't expected anything but relief, but this time was different …  
"Are you satisfied?" said Kite turning his gaze on her. She only nodded, a little too quickly.  
"I never though it'll be like that!"  
Ging's voice made them return to reality, and the awkwardness of the scene. He was smiling, even if the two other were disturbed. He didn't care after all.  
"Come on, I know how it works, you know, I have a son and …"  
Anticipating another uncomfortable moment, at least for Kite, Chessa cut him with energy:  
"Okey, I don't want to know!  
\- Well, it was very instructing, thank you. I think you should try a separation and see if Cheshire is able to go against her malediction.  
\- We'll try. Thank you Gin.  
\- By the way, I'm going to report this to the Hunter President. You can understand it's important.  
\- Why?" It was Cheshire. She looked at Ging with a grumpy face.  
" Because a Lemure in bad hands can be very dangerous. Maybe you already caused great troubles? Or maybe some genocides?"  
Stunned, chocked, the girl stared at him with her wide red eyes. She opened her mouth, tried to say something to defend herself, but every sound died in her throat. She glanced at Kite trying to find something to say, then, left the room in a colored fog.  
"What was the purpose to trouble her like that, Ging?"  
The hunter smiled calmly to his disciple.  
"I think your little Lemure has a lot of things she's trying to hide you. She has a strong will, but be careful, you're exploring unknown territory."  
Kite nodded again.

_**Become the beast  
We don't have to hide  
Do I terrify you  
Or do you feel alive?_

_Do you feel the hunger  
Does it howl inside?  
Does it terrify you?  
Or do you feel alive?**_

It was near nightfall when Kite and Cheshire met again, in a little street near the motel.  
She was just waiting for him there, crouched in the street and looking to the floor.  
He could say, just with her eyes, that she was crying not long ago.  
He said nothing to her, but a simple smile was enough to make her stand up and follow him. She looked like a lost puppy, and maybe at this point, he thought it would be easier.

The region wasn't really sure. Because of the Heaven arena near, a lot of thugs used to hang around. Without any surprise, they felt very quickly that a group were following them since they'd left the motel. _  
_"_Three on the right, two on the left… three behind us…  
\- I'm aware of it.  
\- Let me stop them."  
_It was now much easier for him to communicate with her without speaking. But before he could say something, the girl had disappeared from his side. The right group was attacked, and she didn't leave them the opportunity to hit back that she was on the left.  
"_Don't kill them if you can.  
\- Yes." _  
Kite stopped, and turned back to the last group.  
"Ho, I see, you want to fight! not clever! you're little friend flew away! you're…"  
He didn't have the luxury to finish his sentence, that a leg high kick coming from the floor arrived in his jaw and propulsed his body a few meters away.  
The girl was there, with few injuries, but visibly, she didn't care so much.  
"Chessa.."  
Kite didn't had the time to stop her, she was already on the brawl, disappearing and reappearing quickly, giving punches, kicks, receiving some few by the few nen's users in the group. She was strong, she was also very quick, and very precise. Kite determined that her level was near his When she finished, she looked upset.  
"Little peons! not interesting ..."  
She didn't look tired, and he smiled. It was a relief for him to know that she would be able to defend herself, and maybe become a good support in some missions...if she stayed with him.  
He felt a quick worrisome feeling, he had the impression she was trying to rush to her end. Maybe he was too worried, because she appeared near him with a smile.  
"Where do you want to go next?"

_**Splinters of my soul  
Cut through your skin  
And burrow within  
Burrow within**_

* * *

_**Credits.**_

**Become the Beast**\- _Karliene_  
Link: watch?v=xmVzeriU5m0&list=PLG46xHuIjuDdqkdrfWepMKg9YfU5G9qrc&index=2&t=0s


End file.
